Salju Merah
by blushingpocky
Summary: Kau membuka pintu rumahmu, dan disambut dengan hal yang tak kau duga. 2nd PoV. Special for Shrine event : Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance. Prompt : Salju, Red Velvet Cake, dan Bleeding Heart. One shot. Comments will be appreciated.


**Salju Merah**

**Collab by Aoi Mizu and Desy FujoYaoi-sama D'Musical**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Happy Belated **Bloody Valentine**

**Prompt : Red Velvet Cake, Salju, dan Bleeding Heart**

* * *

**Satu.**

Kau tengah menyesap coklat hangat di tanganmu, menikmati hangat yang menyelusup pelan kesela nadimu. Sembari ditemani televisi yang entah sedang menayangkan apa malam itu. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan di pintu rumahmu menyela ketenanganmu. Membuka pintu itu, tak ada siapapun di depanmu, yang ada hanya kue merah berkrim putih setengah hancur dan sekuntum bunga, _Red velvet_ dan _Bleeding heart_. Seolah-olah berkata bahwa putih itu hancur oleh hati yang terluka. Dan kau melihat sekelilingmu, tak ada. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Kau ambil kue itu, dan menutup pintu.

**Dua.**

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi ketika kau sedang bersiap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Kau langsung membuka pintu rumah tanpa berpikir panjang, dan lagi-lagi hal yang sama menyambutmu. Kue merah berkrim putih setengah hancur dan sekuntum bunga. Kau melihat sekeliling dengan segera, tapi nihil; tak ada siapapun di situ. Kau menghela nafas sambil mengangkat kue itu, dan menutup kembali pintu rumahmu.

**Tiga.**

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Di malam dingin penuh salju. Tapi, kau tak beranjak dari tempatmu. Kau tetap berada di sana, di balik meja kerjamu, menunggu ketukan itu berhenti. Setelah beberapa menit, ketukan itu menghilang. Tetapi kau tetap tak beranjak dari tempatmu.

**Empat.**

Ketika pagi itu kau keluar dari rumahmu, kau mendapati kue yang terkubur salju. Tetapi, sekuntum bunga yang selalu menyertai kue itu terlihat baru saja diletakkan. Kau mengernyit, kemudian mengambil kue beserta bunga itu, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Malamnya, ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Kau membuka pintu rumahmu, dan kue itu kembali menyambutmu. Kau memungutnya, dan kembali menutup pintu rumahmu.

**Lima.**

Malam itu kau pulang terlambat. Toko buku memang tempat tempat paling nyaman nomor dua bagimu, setelah rumahmu tentunya. Sehingga tanpa sadar kau sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana. Berendam dengan air hangat dan minum secangkir coklat hangat adalah hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan saat sampai di rumah. Namun saat kau lagi-lagi menemukan _Red velvet_ dan _Bleeding heart_ ketika kau akan membuka pintu, keinginanmu untuk melakukan semuanya hilang. Kau ambil kue itu dan memandangnya dengan seksama. "Siapa kau?" pikirmu.

**Enam.**

Malam itu kau menunggu. Dengan secangkir coklat panas dan novel yang baru kau beli, kau berniat menunggu sang pengirim kue misterius. Kau harus tahu siapa dia dan apa maksudnya. Dan ketika ketukan pertama terdengar kau bergegas bangkit dari singasanamu dan setengah berlari menuju pintu. Tapi saat pintu itu kau buka tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya kau, _Red velvet_ setengah hancur dan sekuntum _Bleeding heart_. "Kue ke-enam," pikirmu.

**Tujuh.**

Salju kembali turun. Kau menatap keluar jendela, pikiranmu tertuju pada kue dan bunga yang selalu menyambutmu saat pulang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kau ingin tahu siapa orang yang selalu meletakkan kue itu, juga sekuntum bunga yang belum pernah kau lihat sama sekali itu. Entah karena dorongan apa, kau beranjak dari sofamu yang empuk dan hangat, menuju ke arah pintu depan. Kau berdiri di depan pintu itu, menunggu akan ketukan yang biasa.

_._

_._

_._

_Tuk._

_._

_._

_._

Ketukan itu terdengar, dan dengan cepat kau membuka pintu rumahmu, berharap dengan begitu, kau bisa melihat sosok orang yang selalu memberimu kue itu. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Nihil.

**Delapan.**

Sedikit berjongkok, kau menatap kue dan sekuntum bunga yang diletakkan di depan rumahmu setiap hari selama seminggu terakhir. Kue merah seperti biasa, berkrim putih yang agak hancur, dan sekuntum bunga yang selalu ada di atasnya. Siapa, siapa, siapa—kata-kata itu terulang terus di dalam kepalamu, bagaikan mantra. Kau kembali menghela napas, dan memungut kue yang tak pernah kau makan sesuap pun itu, dan pintu rumahmu kembali kau tutup.

**Sembilan.**

Kau lupa. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan hari itu. Sehingga kau lupa bahwa kau harus menunggu-'nya' setiap malam. Kau yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanmu malam itu hanya bisa mengumpat pendek saat mendengar ada ketukan di pintu rumahmu. Dengan berat kau beranjak dari meja kerjamu. Dan saat kau membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar, kau hanya bisa terpaku melihat siapa yang berdiri di depanmu. Kata-kata yang sudah kau siapkan untuk memaki siapapun yang mengganggumu itu tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Dia, orang yang mengganggu pekerjaanmu, berdiri di sana dengan kue _red velvet_ dan sekuntum B_leeding heart_ di tangannya. Dengan senyum mataharinya, dia menyodorkan kue itu ke hadapamu, berharap kau menerimanya, "Untukmu," ucapnya. Dan saat kau sadar sudah tak ada siapapun lagi di depanmu, dengan _Red velvet_ di tanganmu.

Kau melempar kue itu ke tanah, dan langsung mengejarnya. Dengan cepat kau berlari, kau mulai menyusulnya. Dan di sana, tepat ujung belokan itu kau melihatnya. Surai kuning dan senyum mataharinya, terarah kepadamu seolah-olah dia tahu bahwa kau akan menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Empatbelas.**

Empat hari. Empat hari terlewati setelah kau mengetahui identitas orang yang setiap malan meletakkan kue dan sekuntum bunga di depan pintu rumahmu. Dia. Dia. Dia. kata-kata itu terulang-ulang dalam pikiranmu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia kembali lagi?

Teleponmu berdering. Kau tersentak, dan dengan cepat mengangkatnya. Di seberang sana, seorang wanita berteriak padamu untuk segera datang ke kantor, dan kau membalasnya dengan ucapan "ya." singkat, dan berangkat keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

Perkerjaanmu memakan waktu seharian. Ketika kau pulang, lagi-lagi, salju turun. Kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam saku bajumu, menyerap kehangatan yang ada di sana. Kau memutuskan untuk membeli secangkir coklat hangat di kedai favoritmu, sekedar untuk mengusir dingin yang membekukan tulangmu. Setelahnya kaupun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangmu.

.

.

.

Kau telah sampai, dan dia di sana, di depan pintu rumahmu, di hadapanmu, tersenyum penuh makna kepadamu. Manik hitammu terbelalak lebar saat pemuda matahari itu medekatimu, dan memeluk bahumu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu." Bulu kudukmu berdiri, entah karena dingin atau karena kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda matahari ini. Kau memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda yang memelukmu itu, dan pandanganmu bertemu dengan senyumannya. Senyum matahari khasnya.

Kemudian semua menjadi gelap, dan merah mulai menodai putih yang dingin.

_"Na...ruto."_

-oOo-

"Hei, Sasuke, apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu jika aku mengatakan 'Kau dan Aku'?" Tiba-tiba saja pemilik manik biru itu melontarkan pertanyaan aneh itu kepadanya. Pemilik surai hitam itu berhenti dari pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya-menyortir formulir peminjaman barang untuk festival sekolah mereka.

"Huh?" Dia memandang sang penanya dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya itu, 'Kau dan Aku'. Menurutmu?" Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Manik birunya memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja, mencoba untuk tidak memandang tatapan bingung dari pemuda di depannya.

"..."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda beriris biru itu, perlahan dia meneguhkan hatinya dan menatap langsung manik hitam di depannya. "What if I say that '_You and I mean Love_'?" Akhirnya dia berhasil mengatakannya.

Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Tatapan mereka bertahan hingga beberapa detik kemudian, sampai akhirnya Sasuke, sang pemilik manik hitam, memutus tatapan mereka. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertuda dan kemudian menyingkirkannya ke ujung meja. "Kau tahu, kau adalah teman terbaikku, tidak lebih. Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada lelaki."

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia tahu kemungkinan Sasuke untuk membalas perasaannya sangatlah kecil. Tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan?

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya tidak ada yang berubah, Naruto tetap membantu Sasuke mengurus festival sekolah mereka. Senyum matahari Naruto selalu terlukis di bibirnya. Tanpa Sasuke tahu, ada luka yang tesembunyi di balik senyum lima jari itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mulai menjauhi Naruto. Berbagai alasan selalu dilontarkannya saat Naruto mengajaknya pulang. Barangkali Sasuke sedang ingin sendiri, pikir Naruto. Dia mencoba memikirkan semua hal positif tentang Sasuke. Walaupun di sudut hatinya dia tahu alasan Sasuke menjauh, tapi dia menyangkalnya.

Sore itu Naruto sengaja mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan kota sepulang sekolah. Dia berniat untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan sekolah dan tentu saja memperbaharui stok ramennya. Saat dia berjalan melewati kedai eskrim, matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di dalam kedai. Dia mengenal salah satunya, pemuda bersurai hitam yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, Sasuke.

Tetapi dia tidak mengenal siapa pemuda yang duduk di depan Sasuke itu. Yang dia tahu hanya asal sekolah pemuda tersebut, dari seragam yang dikenakannya pemuda itu, sepertinya dia berasal dari sekolah di kota sebelah.

Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke di sini? Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang alasan Sasuke menjauh darinya kembali berputar dikepalanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mejernihkan otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran negatif itu. "Pasti Sasuke ada urusan dengannya," ucapnya optimis. Tapi matanya sedari tadi tidak dapat lepas dari gerak gerik mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya membatu. Tidak, tidak. Dia mencoba menghilangkan imeji yang terlihat barusan, berusaha menganggapnya salah lihat, tapi, ketika ia melihat Sasuke mencium balik pemuda itu, dia tahu itu benar. Sasuke...mengkhianatinya. Sasuke... Sasuke... Naruto melihat merah.

.

.

.

.

_"Sekarang semuanya sempurna. Kau sudah menjadi milikku, Sasuke."_

-oOo-

* * *

**おーわーり**


End file.
